


Work Visit

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [27]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Secret Relationship, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Hi! So I’m glad that that u r doing b99 so I’m gonna request a Rosa Diaz imagine? Where Rosa and Reader are dating but jake is like flirting with reader non stop so Rosa is jealous but she doesn’t show it, but it’s a happy ending with reader and Rosa? Ty :D





	Work Visit

I hoped she didn’t mind me visiting her at work, I wouldn’t take much of her time and I would leave if she was too busy. I just wanted to know how it was like there, see Rosa in action since she had such a cool job. Not to mention see her, since lately she had been so busy that I barely even saw her at all.

The police station was busy, with people walking up and down, phones ringing and lots of workers focused on their computers or paperwork.

I couldn’t really see Rosa, so I supposed she wasn’t there at the moment. Perhaps she had to go out for an emergency.

“Can anyone tell me where I can find Rosa Diaz?” I spoke up, hoping any of them paid attention to me.

A tall and burly man stood up from his chair, towering over me. I was intimidated as his expression was pretty grave at first.

“Are you her friend?” A smile suddenly took over his features, in a much friendlier way. “You must be Y/N!”

“I am” I smiled back, happy with the sweet tone in his voice. “Has she mentioned me?”

“She did! I knew there was something going on when I saw her smiling to herself like that” Placing the folder he had under his arm and holding it against his side, he intertwined his hands and grinned at me. “She has told us all about you!”

“Rosa?” I eyed him suspiciously, knowing my girlfriend wasn’t exactly the most open person.

“Okay, she hasn’t” He gave in reluctantly. “But she has mentioned you!”

I observed him and supposed that had to be Terry. Big, muscular, kind and friendly. The sergeant. Rosa had spoken about all her colleagues, her friends.

Not that she did on her own, but she seemed so proud about her work and her family at the 99 that I often asked her to tell me more about it. And sometimes she gave in and told me a bit from them.

“I feel flattered” I mumbled, still analyzing him curiously.

“Sorry, I’m Terry” Noticing my staring, he offered a hand for me to shake, which I did. “Rosa is interrogating a suspect right now”

“Poor guy” I let out a sarcastic chuckle. “He’s gonna spill the beans”

“Yeah” Terry softly chuckled as well. “But she should be back soon”

“I’ll just wait for her right here” I nodded energetically as I crossed my arms and leaned on the closest desk, which was empty and I had no idea who it belonged to.

Terry nodded too before he walked off to tend to some business off his own. Surely, he was as busy as anyone in that place.

I took a look around while I waited, spotting those of her closest colleagues. The girl wearing the gray suit and the ponytail had to be Amy, the eccentric girl staring at her phone had to be Gina, and the short man calmly typing on his computer keyboard was probably Charles. Captain Holt was hidden behind the shutters that barely even let me see him in his office.

Mainly, they were basically like I had imagined them when she was describing them to me.

But out of all of them –apart from Scully and Hitchcock, who were in adjacent desk chatting and eating –I thought that there was someone missing.

That nerdy and bubbly guy she was also friends with, what was his name again? Jake?

“Another successful arrest, thank you very much!” Just then, a guy that pretty much fit that description walked in.

He was proudly taking a delinquent with him and handing him over to other cop so he would put him in that little jail of theirs at one side of the room.

As Jake –or who I assumed was Jake –walked closer to the desk I was leaning in, I realized I now knew who it belonged to.

“What’s up, buttercup?” He greeted me with familiarity, as tough we had met many times before.

“Hello…” I mumbled, half questioningly, as he approached me.

“What’s someone like you doing in a place like this?” He grinned and coolly crossed his arms as he leaned in the desk with me.

“Is that the best you got?” I asked him, obviously noticing the flirtatious hint in his speech.

“Actually, yeah” he made a funny face as he nodded, unapologetic yet somewhat awkwardly.

At least I was now sure that was Jake. It had to be.

“And you are?” I played fool, not really wanting to discover that Rosa had openly spoken about them all. It would embarrass her and she’d get mad at me.

“Jake Peralta, the best cop around here” He shook my hand just like Terry had, just that his grip was definitely softer. “Got a name to accompany that cute face of yours?”

“Y/N” I eyed him suspiciously, wondering what that guy was up to.

I did remember Rosa mentioning more about him, not that Rosa talked much. We had started dating not long ago and I knew she could be reserved. But apparently Jake and her got along pretty well most of the time and had worked in cases together many many times. They made a great team and had each other’s backs.

“That’s funny, I feel like I know you” Squinting a bit, Jake eyed me up and down. “Have we met?”

I didn’t reply, still not wanting to admit Rosa spoke of him. I just shrugged as any response.

“So tell me, do you like Die Hard?” He said in an attempt of sexy voice, making it deeper and oddly funny.

“Who doesn’t?” I grinned, teasing him a little. He was a funny guy, I liked him.

“See? I like you!” Jake kindly patted my arm. “I knew you were cool the moment I saw you”

“Before you keep at it-“ I began to say, about to tell him I wasn’t single, but he interrupted me.

“Let me guess, you’re a cop too”

“Actually, I-“

“Peralta!” I was interrupted again, yet this time it was a female voice I was extremely familiar with. “Would you stop flirting with Y/N?”

The both of us looked behind us, to where Rosa was coming from holding a bunch of papers that surely were reports on the interrogatory she had just finished.

“Why, is Y/N your friend?” Jake kindly smiled, keeping calm and cool. “I just wanted to chat and-“

“Because we’re together” Rosa simply replied, almost challenging him to keep flirting with me after discovering such information.

Jake’s eyes widened as he made another funny face and he instantly distanced himself from me. He opened his mouth in awe and pointed at me with a gasp, his expression changing from surprise to realization and finally to excitement.

“Together together? Oh!” He squeaked happily. “So you’re Y/N! The Y/N! Rosa’s Y/N!”

“I guess” I shrugged, looking over to Rosa. My girlfriend was staring blankly, even if her cheeks had a faint pink blush on them.

“It’s so nice to meet you!” Jake took my hand again and eagerly shook it. “Sorry that I flirted a little, I didn’t know! It wasn’t even flirting, was it?”

“It was flirting” Rosa and I said at the same time, just that she did quite angrily and I did softly.

“Okay” He let go of my hand and pursed his lips, standing there awkwardly. “I’ll just go and leave you two lovebirds to whatever you do when others aren’t flirting with Y/N”

I chuckled as he urgently ran away, exclaiming something about Captain Holt calling him and needing to go. Even though we all knew that didn’t happen and it was just a clumsy yet hilarious excuse.

“He’s nice” I told Rosa as soon as she walked to her desk and dropped the papers on there.

“He’s an idiot” She replied, although I knew she definitely said it fondly.

I observed her, trying to memorize the blush in her cheeks before it disappeared forever. It was quite rare to see Rosa Diaz blush, after all.

“What are you doing here, Y/N?” At last, the tension in her voice faded away.

“I was missing you” I averted my eyes once hers fell upon me. “And I just wanted to check out where you work, see the people you told me about”

“Rosa talked about us?!” Charles exclaimed, apparently he had been listening to our conversation.

“No I didn’t” She assured, sending him a nonchalant yet authoritarian glance.

“No you didn’t” Charles quickly replied, going back to whatever he was doing.

I laughed a little again and focused my attention on her.

“If you’re busy or don’t want me to be here, just say it and I’ll leave” I mumbled shyly, hoping I didn’t upset her.

“Don’t be stupid” Rosa replied calmly, facing me to let me know her attention was on me as well. “I love that you came to see me”

I smiled at her, and she showed me a tiny smile in return. She was obviously happy to see me indeed.

“So I can come by some time again?”

“Of course you can”

“I will then”

We just locked eyes and stood there in silence, being very aware that we weren’t alone. The people in there, although busy with their own business, were all around us. Very self-conscious about this, I leaned closer to her.

I wanted to leave a chaste and tiny peck on her lips, but felt like it would be inappropriate at her workplace. Instead, I planted a soft kiss on her cheek and shyly smiled at her. She smiled as well, just that not with her lips. Her eyes twinkled fondly instead.


End file.
